Tráiler La Maldición Del Harem (Yugi x Harem)
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Trailer de mi nueva fic: Que pasaria si Yugi recibe un impacto de un rayo que cae del cielo y cuando despierta y se acerca a cualquier persona, esta se enamora de el haciendo que todo el mundo se pelee por ver quien lo gana. Podra Yugi sobrevivir a este harem. (Nota: Peachshipping (Yugi x Tea) y Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy DragonZeta97 y hoy les traigo un pequeño tráiler de los que va a ser mi siguiente Fic "La Maldición Del Harem" en Yu-Gi-Oh.

Primero que nada, perdón si no he actualizado mis historias, pero se me fueron las ideas, aparte me a dado gripe y he estado malo y también corriendo por trabajos de la universidad y por conseguir un empleo ya que la facultad de Ingeniería me permite trabajar.

Segundo, no voy a abandonar para nada mis Fanfic, Para "La Joya De La Maldición" voy a llegar a 40 capítulos, para "Un Secreto Inesperado" voy a llegar a 50 capítulos y para The Hikari Soul Band voy a llegar a 25 Capítulos.

Y en mi Fic de información de mis historias voy a publicar las próximas que hare cuando termine las ya mencionadas

Ahora, los dejo con un pequeño tráiler de mi fic, aclaró que voy a publicar d capítulos por semana y pretendo hacer 100 capítulos

* * *

(Inspirado en Guerra por Ash, (Harem) del autor Mario Uzumaki) (Link de la historia por si la quieren leer s/11256988/1/Guerra-por-Ash-Harem )

* * *

 **Nota** : Este fic va a contener Peachshipping (Principal), Puzzleshipping, Washipping, Bangshipping, Replayshipping, Kleptoshipping, Crosshipping, Linkshipping, Liberashipping, Heartshipping, Rivalshipping, Poemshipping, Vividshipping, Foreshipping, Timidshipping, en pocas palabras, todo el mundo va a desear y amar mucho a Yugi

* * *

 **Nota Para Yugi:** Perdon Yugi, pero esta vez te hare sufrir (XD, igual como Ash Ketchum en Guerra Por Ash, pero en esta también habla Yaoi peleándose por ti XD)

Yugi: HAYYY DRAGONZETA97, ERES UN HIJO DE LA GRAN…. (Spoiler)

Yo: OOHHH NOOO – digo mientras corro por mi vida

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar. Se encontraba Ash con su novia Serena hasta cuando presintió algo

Ash: Hayyy – suspiro

Serena: Que pasa mi amor – se preocupó por su novio

Ash: Presiento como si alguien se estuviera burlando de mis sufrimientos con los Harem que he tenido en algunos Fanfiction – dijo extrañado

* * *

Regresando con un Yugi enfadado a punto de matar a DragonZeta97, ósea a punto de matarme a mi

Yo: Mejor les doy el tráiler en 3, 2, 1 antes…. – fui interrumpido

En eso entra Yugi con el cetro del milenio y su rompecabezas del milenio (Sin el espíritu de Yami)

Yugi: YA TE ENCONTRE DRAGONZETA97, AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARAS – me grito mientras me apuntaba con el cetro del milenio

Yo: NOOOO, SOY JOVEN PARA MORIR – estoy gritando del miedo – Mejor Miremos el tráiler antes que esto se ponga feo – digo mientras corro por mi vida

* * *

 ** _Del creador de YUGIOH La Joya De La Maldición, Yugioh: Un Secreto Inesperado, The Hikari Soul y Desde Que Volvistes, llega una comedia/drama y "HAREM"_**

Qué pasaría si el experimento de un hechicero saliera mal y su magia afecta a una persona tierna y este sufre de la peor manera que todos desearíamos no existir o entraríamos en depresión hasta suicidarnos, este sufrimiento se puede resumir en una sola palabra **"HAREM"**.

Un día se encontraba caminando un joven de cabellos tricolores, con pantalón azul, una camisa sin mangas negra con una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, con cinturones negros y botillas negras, incluso del mismo tamaño del faraón. Su nombre es Yugi Muto.

Se encontraba caminando en las calles de Domino, era Sábado por la mañana, sus amigos y su novia Tea se encontraban descansando, que al parecer, es raro ver a Yugi despierto a las 5:00 AM, ya que al parecer, no había tenido un buen sueño debido a que tuvo un extraño y loco sueño

Sueño de Yugi

Yugi cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba atado en la cama, al parecer sin ropa, solo con una toalla que le estaba cubriendo su parte íntima y también estaba amordazado

Yugi Pensando: Que carajo está pasando – se preguntó a si mismo cuando se vio como estaba

Yugi trataba de gritar, pero no podía, ya que estaba amordazado, pero fue en ese entonces que vio a 2 personas conocidas para Yugi, era Tea y Yami, que al parecer estaban seduciendo a Yugi ya que ambos estaban desnudos.

Tea: No pasa nada mi niño, solo estamos pasando un momentos especial contigo – dijo seductoramente mientras le quitaba la morza de la boca de Yugi

Yugi: Me pueden explicar que es lo que está pasando aquí – dijo algo molesto

Yami: Nada mi aibou, solo queremos recompensarte por lo lindo que has sido con nosotros – dijo mientras le empezaba a besar en cuello a Yugi

Tea le quito la toalla con la cual cubría la parte intima de Yugi mostrando su miembro erecto, pero no tardo ni un minuto en el cual Tea empezó a chuparle y saborear de la parte intima de Yugi

Yugi: _Ya Yami_ – dijo gimiendo debido a que Tea le estaba haciendo sexo oral - _Que esta su.._ – pero fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios por parte de Yami

Fin del sueño

Yugi: AHHHHH – grito y suspiro

En esos momentos sale Kuriboh como espíritu

Kuriboh: Kuri Kuri (Sucede algo Yugi) – pregunto preocupado por Yugi

Yugi: _No pasa nada Kuriboh, esque no me puedo sacar de la mente ese sueño extraño que tuve_ – dijo extrañado – _Aun no me entiendo porque en ese sueño Yami y Tea me estaban seduciendo y me estaban haciendo sexo_ – se preguntó raro

En ese momento un rayo de la nada cayó del cielo e impacto sobre Yugi dejándolo inconsciente

Mientras tanto, todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente (Joey, Tristán, Tea, Mai, Ryou y Yami por el momento) hasta que un dolor en el corazón los despertó de golpe

Todos desde lejos: YUGI – gritaron preocupado por su amigo y rápidamente todos se cambiaron de ropa y corrieron rápidamente hasta un callejón en donde todos se reunieron para empezar la búsqueda

Joey: Amigos, sintieron eso – dijo extrañado por lo que sintieron

Tristán: Si – dijo raro

Ryou: Sera mejor ir a buscar a Yugi – dijo decidido

Mai y Tea: De acuerdo – digieron mientras empezaban a correr

Yami: Mi Aibou – pensó preocupadamente por la persona que ama aunque este tenga novia

No tardaron mucho hasta que encontraron a Yugi

Yami: Yugi, estas bien – abrazo a su aibou

En ese momento Yugi despertó, pero cuando despertó, ocurrió lo que nadie se imaginaba (EL HAREM XD)

Yugi: Amigos, son ustedes – se pregunto

Pero en ese momento Tea se le abalanzo sobre Yugi besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Yugi solo se sonrojo, pero también noto algo extraño sobre los demás. Se estaban peleando entre si

Yami: MALDITA ZORRA, COMO TE ATREVEZ A BESAR A MI AIBOU, EL ES SOLO MIO – dijo molesto por la acción de Tea

Tea: COMO QUE ES TUYO, PARA EMPEZAR ES MI NOVIO Y LA PERSONA QUE TANTO AMO Y ME GUSTO – dijo el doble de molesta

Estaban distraídos peleando hasta que voltearon a ver, Mai se le abalanzo sobre Yugi y besándolo a la fuerza y dejando casi sin oxígeno al pobre de Yugi (XD)

Yugi: Que fue – estaba en shock y fue interrumpido por Joey, Tristán y Ryou

Joey: MAI, PORQUE CARAJO LO BESASTES, POR QUE CARAJO LO BESASTES TEA, ENTIENDAN, EL ES MI HOMBRE Y DE NADIE MAS, SOBRE MI CADAVER SI LO TOCAN – dijo molesto por la acción de Tea y Mai

Mai: COMO QUE TUYO, YUGI ES MIO, Y SI QUIEREN GUERRA POR VER QUIEN SE QUEDA CON YUGI, LES DECLARON LA GUERA – dijo molesta mientras les declaran la guerra

En esos momentos Tristán empezó a abrazar a Yugi de la cintura y Ryou empezó a besarle el cuello a Yugi

Ryou: Que lindo eres Yugi – dijo mientras le lamia el cuello

Tristán: Que sabroso eres Yugi – dijo mientras le acariciaba el ombligo

En esos momentos los demás se unieron a Tristán y Ryou

Mai y Tea le quitaron los pantalones y los bóxeres a Yugi y empezaron a hacerle sexo oral, Yami empezó a besar a Yugi y Joey se unió a Ryou y entre los dos le empezaron a lamer a Yugi

Yugi estaba asustado de lo que estaba pasando pero a la vez estaba excitado, pero para la suerte de Yugi, de la nada Kuriboh se multiplico y separo a los demás de Yugi, cuando Kuriboh desapareció, Yugi también desapareció

Todos: En donde estas amor – se preguntaron extrañado por la desaparición de Yugi

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar que más bien es el museo, que al parecer estaba vació

Yugi: Ujjj – suspiro del alivio mientras miraba que ya traía pantalones – Gracias Kuriboh, gracias por salvarme de esto – agradeció a su amigo

Kuriboh: Kuri Kuri (Denada Yugi)

Yugi: _Eso si fue extraño_ – dijo asustado – _Porque mis amigos y mi Tea actúan de esa manera conmigo_ – Se preguntó – _Sera si les gusto a ellos o quieren tener relaciones conmigo_ – se preguntó extrañado

Kuriboh: Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuri Kuriii (Al menos estamos lejos de ellos y estamos solos por el momento)

Yugi: Eso es cierto – dijo aliviado

El museo se encontraba vacio o eso es lo que creen Yugi y Kuriboh ya que ni ha pasado 1 minuto y una persona conocida para Yugi se acercó a ver qué es lo que está pasando.

¿?: Yugi eres tú – pregunto preocupada

Yugi: Ishizu, eres tu – se alegró por ver a una conocida de el

En ese momento, como antes con sus amigos y su novia Tea, cuando Yugi se le acerco a Ishizu, el efecto del Harem la empezó a afectar a ella de una manera extraña.

Ishizu: Eres lindo Yugi – dijo de un modo seductor y picara

Yugi: Gra gracias – dijo nervioso por la actitud de Ishizu

Ishizu se le acerco a Yugi

Ishizu: Ven aquí lindo – dijo con una cara de picara

Yugi: Que te sucede – dijo nervioso y un poco asustado

En ese momento Ishizu beso a Yugi en los labios en una pose seductora (Imagínenselos XD) y Yugi ya no aguanto sus instintos carnales y también correspondió al beso (Cuando no XD, pero en esta Fanfiction te voy a hacer sufrir muajajajajaja XD XD XD) pero paro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Yugi: Que fue eso – se preguntó extrañado

Ishizu: Nada mi bebe – dijo mientras acostaba a Yugi en el suelo

Yugi: I Ishizu que me vas a hacer – pregunto asustado

En ese momento Ishizu le quito la ropa a Yugi y ella también se despojó de su ropa, empezó a hacerle sexo oral a Yugi y Yugi empezó a llorar de la felicidad (Del sufrimiento XD)

Mientras tanto en otra parte del museo

Se encuentra Kaiba trabajando en unos dispositivos holográficos con toques egipcios para un nuevo proyecto siguiendo ayudado por Marik y Malik

Kaiba: Vaya, esto está quedando perfecto – dijo motivado

(Nota: Marik es Yami Marik y Malik es Marik el bueno)

Marik: Si, estos hologramas se ven tan reales como el antiguo Egipto – dijo fascinado

Malik: O como la Atlántida, con lo del Sello de Oricalcos – dijo mientras recordaba las experiencias de la que les hablo Yugi sobre esta magia

En ese momento se oyeron unos gemidos que provenían de una parte del museo

Kaiba: Oigan – dijo para poner atención

Malik: Es mi hermana – dijo extrañado por los gemidos que daba su hermana

Marik: y es YUGI – se extrañó más que Malik

Kaiba: Sera mejor ir a ver qué sucede – dijo motivado

Los 2: De acuerdo

Dicho esto, fueron a ver que sucedía, pero cuando llegaron, se llevaron una sorpresa inesperada, Ishizu y Yugi estaban haciendo el amor, pero al parecer, Ishizu se estaba follando a Yugi en contra de su voluntad pero también algo ocurrió, se volvió a aplicar el efecto Harem (XD XD XD) sobre Kaiba, Marik y Malik.

Kaiba: OYE TU, QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO AL LINDO DE YUGI, ES MIO Y TU NO TIENES PORQUE TOCARLO, SOLO YO TENGO EL DERECHO DE TOCARLO – le dijo de un modo frio

En ese momento Marik y Malik con el cetro del milenio pudieron mover a Ishizu de Yugi pero también no pudieron hacerle daño a Ishizu gracias a su collar del milenio que la protegió

Marik: Yugi, mi vida, estas bien – dijo mientras le empezaba a besarle el cuello y el torce y Malik no se quedó atrás, también agarro del miembro de Yugi y empezó a masturbarlo

En ese momento, se hoyo explosivos de monstruos de duelo, era Yami y los demás, que gracias a su enlace mental con Yugi pudo localizarlo en donde se encuentran

Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristán, Mai y Ryou: Ahí estas amorcito – digieron contentos de ver a su Yugi

Yugi sus amigos incluida su novia Tea lo deseaban y no lo iban a dejar en paz

Yugi: Q QU QUE M ME V VA VAN A H HA HAC HACER – tartamudeo del miedo

Todos: Solo amarte (Violarte XD) – digieron con una cara picara

Yugi empezó a correr por su vida mientras los demas empezaron a corretearlo

Yugi: Ra, porque me odias – empego a suspirar y a llorar de la emisión (XD)

Ra: YO QUE – le reclamo

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: La Maldición Del Harem (Yugi x Harem XD)**

 **Próximamente:**

 ** _Solo por_**

* * *

Yo: Gracias por ver este tráiler – les hablo en silencio mientras Yugi está durmiendo luego de cansarse de buscarme para matarme

Yo: Ahora voy a dejar unas preguntas y quiero que en los Reviews me las respondan, ahora me despido y nos vemos en otra ocasión

* * *

Preguntas

1) ¿Yugi sobrevivirá a este Harem?

2) ¿Quiénes serán las 3 personas principales que desearan a Yugi?

3) ¿Quién será el Hechicero que hizo el hechizo del harem?

4) ¿Yugi disfrutara sus lemons o sufrirá (XD)?

5) ¿Qué shippings de Yugi (Yugi x ?) hay y habrá en esta Fanfic?}

* * *

Todo y más en el nuevo proyecto

Nos vemos a la próxima historia


	2. Aviso

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho el tiempo de no actualizar esta historia pero me enfoque mas en pokemon que en Yugioh, por lo cual les comento que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de Yugioh y en el caso de las historias:**

 **\- Aventura Dimensional (Crossover pokemon y yugioh)**

 **\- Desde Que volvistes (One Shot)**

 **\- Nuestra historia**

 **\- Peachshipping one colecction**

 **\- Un amor sin obstaculos**

 **\- La joya de la maldicion**

 **\- Un secreto inesperado**

 **Estas historias las volvere a escribir corrigiendo errores ortograficos y otras situaciones debido a que esas son mis primeras historias en que escribi en este muro y como escritor, tambien antes era fan del Yaoi, pero por las experiencias al excribir historias de Pokemon, por lo cual no es que odie el yaoi, si no que ya no me llama la atencion por lo cual ya no escribire Yaoi, haci que lo siento para los fans del puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami) o de otro shipping yaoi pero ya no escribire mas yaoi, si en dado caso escribo una historia del puzzleshipping sera Yami x Fem Yugi o vice versa Fem Yami x Yugi, tambien les comento que las historias ya mencionadas las volvere a escribir, solo que esta vez mejorare mas mi escritura, por lo cual espero me comprendan y tambien una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos a la proxima y de ante mano agradezco a los que apoyaron todas mis historias de Yugioh.**


End file.
